Newspaper articles
These are articles at the beginning of the game and included here as part of the story. We Happy Few is a 'alternative' mid 1900's England. Players - especially those with a knowledge of UK and European history - may notice 'easter eggs' hidden in the text. Arthur E. Hasting's Office Mrs. E. W. Bower Wins Garden Prize August 9, 1945 Mrs. Ernest Bower of Cumberland Crescent was awarded the 1945 Garden Prize for their themed flower garden, "Friendship". Mrs. Bower's design mixes swirls of red, white and blue flowers, representing the Union Jack, and red, white and black flowers, representing the German Imperial Flag. "I wanted to show the friendship between our two peoples," said Mrs. Bowers, accepting her award. "Of course no flower is perfectly black, but black dahlias come quite close, and I found hollyhocks and pansies that are such a deep purple they're almost black. Colonel von Stauffenberg himself helped me get the seeds." Second Prize went to Jane Morris of Warminister Road for her themed garden, "White Christmas," with flowers of while, red and green. Third Prize went to Beatrice Smythe of Ferry Lane, for her garden, "And Did Those Feet in Ancient Time." In the vegetable department, first prize for a Victory Garden went to (continued on page 5) Trivia *Colonel Clause von Stauffenberg was a German army officer and a member of German nobility. He was executed after a failed attempt to assasinate Adolf Hitler in 1944. No Swimming in the River July 12, 1959 There is no truth to the rumour that toxic chemicals in the river are behind our Minister of Health's recent ban on swimming or fishing in the Avon. Minister Joseph Lister explains that the rumours of a chemical spill at the Bristol Alkali plant on Eel Pie Holm are unfounded. The pharmaceutical plant has a perfect safety record and all it's equipment is modern and recently inspected. Nor is it true that as some excitable citizens would have it. Nonetheless, Minister Lister requests that citizens refrain from using the river's waters until (Continued on page 5) Trivia *Sir Joseph Lister was a surgeon during a time in England when practicing under sanitary conditions was not required or even considered necessary. After reading an article by Louis Pasteur regarding the connection between food spoilage and the existence of micro-organisms, Sir Lister studied and eventually created the first antiseptic used under medical conditions. Reference Hastings Brothers Win Scrap Gathering Prize June 4, 1947 Percival and Arthur Hastings were the surprise winners of the scrap drive. Arthur told the judges that his brother has a photographic memory. "Percy knew exactly where all the old cars and prams and things were in the Garden District." Percival himself rarely speaks to strangers, apparently. The scrap will be melted down to be used to support the war effort against the Soviet Union, which is by all reports going splendidly. The brothers brought in a record 1654 pounds of scrap steel, winning them a €50 Victory Against Communism Bond. The second prize went to Allen Unwin, who brought in 315 pounds. Trivia *Possibly a name reference to King Arthur and one of his closest knights Sir Percival. Arthur Hastings is a playable character in We Happy Few. *This newspaper article is what makes Arthur remember his brother. Gen Byng Clarifies Registration Procedure May 7th 1947 Gen. Robert Byng, the municipal liaison to the Occupation Authority, appeared on Parade Street late last night to speak to a crowd of citizens urgently requesting clarification of the new child registration rule. As most Wellingtonians know by now, all children who will be under the age of 13 by July 22 must be registered with the Authority. General Byng clarified that the deadline for registration is next Thursday. He refused to speculate on the rationale for the registration regulation. "I cannot illuminate the regulation any further because Col. von Stauffenberg has not informed me of its purpose," stated the General. "I imagine and hope that it has something to do with maintaining nutrition for our growing children in this time of scarcity but the O.A. have not told me so explicitly." He reminded the crowd that the Occupation has so far been extraordinarily orderly and peaceful, and that citizens' continued obedience to legal orders of the O.A. is crucial to maintaining goodwill with our visiting (continued on page 15) Trivia *This is the first mention of the Authority in the game. Drug Trials A Qualified Success, Says Sir Robert March 3 1952 The first round of trials of a new anti-melancholic medication Have been a qualified success. stated Dr. Alexander Gross, acting head of the Melancholia Studies laboratory at the Royal Victoria Hospital. "The drug reduced melancholic feelings in twenty-eight out of thirty despondent rats over a twenty-day period." Despondency can be induced in rats by repeatedly giving them electrical shocks. Despondent rats take up to twice as long to navigate a maze. "After administration of the drug, previously despondent rats regained up to 50% of their navigation speed before administration or the shocks." stated Dr. Gross. The drug now has to be tested in human volunteers. Citizens wish to apply as a potential volunteer (there is already a waiting list) can do so at the Royal Victoria (continued on page 13) Prudence's Office Bolshevism Against Europe Gala a Smash August 22, 1945 The new and exciting exposition, "Bolshevism Against Europe," had its sparkling gala at City Hall last night. Eighty-eight invited luminaries including the new queen of the Wellington Wells stage. Jane Morris, as well as the members of Executive Committee. and of course Sir Robert Byng and his eye-catching daughter Victoria attended the glamorous function. The exhibition is now open to the public. "Bolshevism Against Europe." mounted by the Wellington Wells Committee for Anti Communist Action, uncovers the secret history or the Bolshevik movement before its takeover of Russia. the murder of the Tsar, and the creation the Soviet Union. It traces the hidden connections between the Soviet Union, the British Labour Party, the Roman Catholic Church, and the Freemasons. Finally, it reveals the insidious perfidy of Communist fellow-travelers even now within our own society. Visitors will learn how to be on the alert for Communist conspiracies and propaganda. The exhibition, which is free to the public, will continue through November 15. Trivia *This newspaper reveals that Robert Byng is the father of Victoria Byng. Remember to Turn in Your Automotive Colonel von Stauffenberg reminds citizens that all private automotives have been requisitioned by the municipal authorities on behalf of the Imperial Germany Army, and must be turned in by October 2. Owners are to bring their vehicles, which must contain at least a one-quarter full tank of petrol, to the Train Station. To reduce queues, vehicles with license plates ending in 1 and 2 may be turned in on Monday, 3 and 4 on Tuesday, 5 and 6 on Wednesday, 7 and 8 on Thursdays, and 9 and 0 on Fridays. A fine of £100 will be levied against the registered owner of any automotive not turned in by that date. The fine for an empty petrol tank is £10. Owners with a current municipal exemption, of course, are not required to participate. Margaret Worthing Will Open Battle of Flowers Tuesday, July 2, 1946 Miss Margaret Worthing has been crowned the Junior Field Commander of the 1946 Battle of Flowers, which takes place this Sunday. She will lead the annual Flower Parade accompanied by her father, Jack Worthing, former lead actor of the Will Kemp Traveling Players. She was crowned last night at the Garden Gala by 1945's Junior Field Commander, Sally Boyle. Miss Worthing was selected, according to the organizers, because of her spectacular Victory Garden. "We were all amazed how many different varieties of exotic flowers she's grown, all while helping feed her family with her vegetables. The Battle of Flowers dates back to 1920, when participants in the Flower parade decided to dismantle their floats and attack each other with blooms. The Battle has become the traditional end to the Flower Parade. Police Arrest 4 in 'Breeder' Riot November 6 1951 One man, Ranulph Alderly, and three unamed women were arrested in what the police are calling and other 'Breeder' riot Sunday night. The victim, Mrs. Anne McCutcheon, appears to be in stable condition, as is her husband, Mr. Cyril McCutcheon. There is no word yet on the condition of her baby, whose birth was not expected for another two months. The arresting officer, PC John Constable, stated, "It is dangerous for women who are in a family way to strut their condition about. Frankly, it sets people off, when decent folk are doing their level best to forget." (Continued on page 33) See Also *So Mod Magazine Category:Lore